golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
BERTIE BIO ENGLISH
Versión española Beruche Ayakashi, (after Malinde) and (after Malden) adaptation in romanji in japanes, or Bertierite, or Bertie, these are the names she adopts in my stories. Approximate Height. 1.64 ....... Date of birth (attributed to his new life) 1976. January 30. Nemesis place. Hair tone between light blue and platinum and blue eyes. Japanese nationality. And then American. She married Roy Malden and she has a son, Leval, the oldest, and a daughter Kerria the youngest. She became justiciera with the name of Dama del Hielo.(Ice Lady) Bertierite was born in Nemesis, being the daughter of Count Ópalo De Ayakash'''i and Countess '''Idina Kurozuki. She is the third of four sisters. Her older sisters are Petz, Calaverite( after Karaberasu) her younger sister is Kermesite (after Cooan). o o o o o Historia en GW Némesis Story in GW Nemesis When she grows up her parents send her along with the other sisters to the court of then King Coraíon, the prince's father Diamante(Diamond) 'and prince 'Zafiro.(Sapphire) There, like the others, she is being corrupted by dark energy until she becomes evil. Together with her sisters and her direct superior Rubeus, Marquis de Crimson-Rubi, she travels to Earth's past to eliminate point crystals, the future places where the power that Crystal Tokyo defends against Black Moon attacks will settle. In the past, she also wants to eliminate the Small Lady (Chibiusa) who run away to the past in order to ask Sailor Moon '''for help.' o ' Story in Sailor Moon R' It is the same as in the classic anime series of the nineties, does not die and in the end is purified by Sailor Moon. o o o o o 'Historia en GWA Alfa. Story in GWA Alfa''' After two years living as a normal woman with her sisters in Tokyo and running a beauty shop, she and her younger sister Cooan decide to study teaching. They do the first two distance courses and for the third they get a scholarship. Here begins the first volume of my stories. The two travel to New York, to Golden State College, (fictional university) where they meet Roy Malden and Thomas Alan Rodney. After some tense beginnings between them, Roy and Bertie will fall in love and fight evil along with the rest of their friends and the occasional collaboration of Sailor Moon and the other Warriors. To be able to face the demons that threaten them, Sailor Moon in its eternal phase will make the stellar seeds of the sisters sprout, turning them into Justices. This is a lower level than Sailor and they have some differences. See [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/LAS_JUSTICIERAS Justicieras] where it is explained. They need a pendant with a stone that allows them to transform. In turn they can make weapons appear, in Bertie's case an ice sword. Their destiny is not to be justices forever, since they can leave it or cede that power to any woman of pure heart who accepts it freely. Nor do they have levels like the Sailor that pass to Super or Eternal phase. As for Bertie, She will regain her former powers but oriented towards good, and will call herself the Dama del Hielo. (Ice Lady) After many battles and very hard moments, they finally manage to defeat evil. She will stay in New York and study to be a high school teacher. After going through a troubled neighborhood institute, she will finally be hired as a teacher in a prestigious private school, eventually becoming principal assistant . o o o [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gw-b.html Historia en GWB Beta]' Story in GWB Beta' Shortly after settling down with her boyfriend Roy, the appearance of a strange boy will disturb them by warning them of a terrible danger that looms over Earth. That is resolved happily and she marries Roy. The couple will travel from Honeymoon to Europe, finally stopping in Spain, where they will have an adventure with a supernatural entity that is told in one of the attached stories [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com.es/2014/08/gwhc04.html GWHC04] which is their Honey Moon story o o o o On the way back they settle indefinitely outside New York, in a residential area. They are thus "rewarded" like the rest of their friends, by the governments of different countries of the Earth, in recognition of their help to save Humanity from different threats. Among them, prevent a large comet from destroying the Earth. During that emergency Bertie will meet her brother-in-law Lornd, Roy´s brother and King of the saiyajin. Soon after tarde, she will give birth to her soon, Leval. After that Kerria Lorein. '''her daughter will be born o o o o o During the second part they will have to deal with some old enemies, sectarian survivors of the time of the fight against demons. However, the prominence will go to the second generation, the children of Bertie and her sisters and other friends. At the end of this part, Bertie says that the time to live adventures for her and the rest of her generation is over. o o o o o o o o [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwg.html '''Historia en GWG Gamma]. Story in GWG Gamma Beruche's role becomes secondary. She appears on some other occasions, especially in parallel stories, helping her daughter Kerria with her new situations and problems in life. Although deeply depressed when the SSP-1, the ship in which her son Leval and many others travel, is lost in space. Then she will recover and finally, like the others, she will be very happy when they meet again. It will also make her very happy to know Leval's commitment to Amatista,(Amethyst) Diamante(Diamond) and Esmeralda.(Émeraude) daughter. o o o o o [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwd.html Historia en GWD Delta]' Story in GWD Delta' She is also a secondary, she continues to support and help her daughter Kerria in some stories parallel to this part and thinking of Leval who lives on the planet Bios. o o o o o [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com.es/2016/12/gwdn.html Historia en GWDN Destination Nature]' ' Story in GWDN She is barely mentioned. Historia en GWTN Trascedencia Nature. Story in GWTN She appears briefly, mostly helping Daphne Kensignton and Mei Ling Chang, in their attepms to come back to Nature. o o [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwe.html Historia en GWT Trascendencia] Story in GWT Becoming a very casual character, already converted into a grandmother of her grandchildren Asthel and Maray (children of Leval and Amethyst) and Brian (the son of Kerria and Brian, whom her daughter raises with her partner Samantha Already with a lot of experience in life, she always try to advise wisely and set an example. o o o o o o o o Curiosities and changes regarding the canon character of Sailor Moon. As a curiosity and change, in my fics she is much more serious and responsible, runs away from cheating and believes in discipline and study. She is very friendly and very similar to Ami Mizuno, they share the love for chess and swimming. So much they got to see each other and spend time together that, at the beginning of GWA, even their sisters came to suspect that the two of them could have more than a friendship. Sailor Mercury will in fact be the godmother of her children. At the beginning of meeting her'Roy' calls her Little ice cube, alluding to how cold and unpleasant it seemed after their first meeting (in which he rolled her in a hallway) without knowing who she had been in her previous life. Later it will be an affectionate nickname that he will always use to address her. o o o o o o She is sister-in-law of Setsuna Meiou, so this one marries Roy's brother, Lornd o She still loves playing chess with Ami. o o o Bertie and Roy had previous incarnations, she was Lorein, the Lady of Winter, guardian princess of the Boreal region of the Earth, in times of the Endymion´s father. She was sent to the Moon along with her sisters, who were also incarnated as warriors, in the service of Queen Serenity I, the mother of Serenity (Usagi). Both died tragically fighting a universal scale attack of the forces of darkness. And they were reincarnated separately. Versión española Ir a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Warrior_Wiki Inicio]' go to start' Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Personajes_Principales personajes principales] go back to main characters Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Primera_Generaci%C3%B3n Primera generación]' go back to First generation'